The invention relates to a device for connecting a vehicle seat to a vehicle floor.
From the German Patent Application No. 44 04 935 A1 a device is known for connecting a vehicle seat to a vehicle floor which has, in the drive direction of the vehicle, front and rear bearing elements for receiving front and rear connecting elements which are connected to the vehicle seat. The rear connecting element consists of a support part and a locking device connected for articulated movement to the support part and containing a locking lever which has two lever arms and is able to pivot about a fixing axis connected to the support part. One of the two lever arms of the locking lever is designed as a locking hook which can be brought into engagement with a bolt of the rear bearing element of the vehicle floor.
Through this design the locking device moves the vehicle seat on unlocking into a removal position whilst on installing the vehicle seat it is first held in a release position and then moved into a locking position. This ensures both a simple and secure seat locking and easier handling when unlocking and removing the vehicle seat. However in order to fit the locking device with the locking lever which has two lever arms it is necessary to provide a corresponding structural space underneath the seat side part of the vehicle seat.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for connecting a vehicle seat to a vehicle floor of the type already mentioned which with few component parts with minimum space required and in particular without additional structural space between the vehicle floor and the seat side part ensures a secure and play-free locking of the vehicle seat even in the event of a crash and ensures high operating comfort both when removing and inserting the vehicle seat.